Brae Burn
Brae Burn is a main supporting character in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak who made his first debut in season 1 episode 8 "An Undercover Cowboy". He is an earth pony stallion who came from Appleloosa and is the cousin of Applejack (Ashleigh Ball), Big Macintosh (Peter New), Apple Bloom (Michelle Creber), and also the grandson of Granny Smith (Tabitha St. Germain). He is voiced by Michael Daingefield, who is also voiced the Unicorn in Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Unlike his cousin Applejack, he wields bayonet to fight his opponent during combat. Most importantly, he is also the wielder of the Crest of Honesty. Special alliance partners in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Big Macintosh *Double Diamond *Soarin' *Starlight Glimmer *Thunder Lane *Trixie Lulamoon *Double Diamond *Night Glider *Sugar Belle *Party Favor *Coco Pommel *Shining Armor *Princess Cadence *Princess Luna *Mr. Cake *Fancy Pants *Flash Sentry *Cheese Sandwich *Spitfire Character relationships *Cousin of Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom. *Defeated Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the older sister of Zephyr Breeze. *Friend of Soarin. *Defeated Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the wife of Cheese Sandwich. *Defeated Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the daughter of Rainbow Blaze. *Defeated Rarity in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the older sister of Sweetie Belle (Claire Corlett). *Considered a rival by Sweetie Belle. *Defeated the Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) with Leonardo's assistance in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Quotes *Rainbow Dash, is that you? (spoken to Daring Do, thinking she was Rainbow Dash) *I can't hold back. I will fight you if I must. *This is your last warning. Leave this place at once! (spoken to Tiger Claw) *Applejack, why have you come? (spoken after defeating Applejack) *Worthless clown... learn your place. (spoken to Party Favor) *You just never learn, do you? (spoken to Double Diamond) *I can't let you go any further. (spoken to Sugar Belle) *Foolish mare! You don't belong here! (spoken to Night Glider) *Suspicious character. Are you Lord Tirek's servant? (spoken to Starlight Glimmer in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *What the hell are you? An alien or something? (spoken to Fish Face in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *You're no longer human, are you? (spoken to Baxter Stockman in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *What the hell are you? A werewolf or something? (spoken to Rahzar in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *You're a murderer! I will never forgive you for what you've done! (spoken to the Shredder in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Big Mac, how can you be so foolish? (spoken after defeating Big Macintosh) *Foolish filly! You don't belong here! (spoken to Sweetie Belle in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Why does a Japanese female ninja want with me? (spoken to Karai in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *You again? I thought I've had enough of you. (spoken to Sweetie Belle in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *Why does a Japanese male ninja want with me? (spoken to Splinter in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Fluttershy, don't you realize what you're doing? (spoken to Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Fluttershy, how can you be so foolish? (spoken after defeating Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Fluttershy, why have you come? (spoken after defeating Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *So, Pinkie, how many sins will you committed? (spoken to Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *It's you. So, then the Shredder and his men must be near. (spoken to Rarity in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *You shouldn't judge the book by its cover. (spoken after defeating Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *Who the hell are you? (spoken to Flash Sentry in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Are you sure about that? Cause you don't look so tough to me. (spoken to Zephyr Breeze in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *I have no business with both of you! Get lost! (spoken to Bebop and Rocksteady in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *If you're not Karai, then who the hell are you? (spoken to Shinigami in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online, thinking she was Karai) *(to himself, about Fluttershy) Why is she smiling at me like that? Am I hallucinating or something? *(to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven Roth, and Beast Boy) And you guys call yourselves a superheroes? Ridiculous. *(about Raven Roth) I have never considered that half-demon girl to be my friend! *(about Victor Stone) I have never considered that worthless half-human boy to be my best friend! Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Rivals Category:Tv show heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Child Nurturer Category:Protective Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Good vs. Good Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Teenage Heroes Category:TMNT heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Friendly Rival Category:Rescuers Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Gunmen